video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pole Position
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = LR2223 |rating = }} Pole Position is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Stunt car racing and crime fighting combine to produce high-octane supercharged cartoon entertainment ------ POLE POSITION. The Pole Position stunt show is run by Dan Darrett and his sisters, Tess and Daisy. The Stunt Show is really a front for a crime fighting organisation based at secret headquarters -- The Pole Position. Join the Pole Position force for two episodes of unbelievable stunt car action that leaves criminals at the starling line. Credits The copyright proprietor has licensed the program contained herein for non commercial private use only. Animation by DIC Enterprises, Inc. © KIDEO VIDEO is a jont venture of DIC Animation City and LBS Communications Inc. Pole Position © Namco 1984 Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo (1986-1989) * Kideo Video logo (1985-1988) * Pole Position intro * Closing (Original 1986 release) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo (1986-1989) * Kideo Video logo (1985-1988) * Pole Position intro * Closing (Rare 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Pole Position (UK VHS 1986) Spine.jpg|Spine Pole Position (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Pole Position (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Pole-Position-Rare-Vhs-Video.jpg Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Kideo Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Karl-Lormiar Home Video Category:BBFC U Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Namco Category:LBS Communications Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986